


Desert Flower

by sheepcloud



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Boy Noctis, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepcloud/pseuds/sheepcloud
Summary: Noctis and Gladiolus share a room for the night, while Ignis and Prompto get another room in the rundown motel they come across during their travels of Duscae. Noctis takes advantage of the solitude.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first time writing anything to do with a vagina. being trans myself idk why i found this hard to write but i felt it had to be done. trans noctis is very dear to me, and i hope he is to you as well. 
> 
> this is also my first time writing anything ffxv related and this ship related.
> 
> leave kudos and a bookmark if you enjoyed and please leave your thoughts and opinions as it really helps me as an author!

The roads outside of Insomnia were different, except surprisingly clean. Not including the cracks that weather brought, they seemed to be well kept even compared to the potholes of the big city. That made riding the Regalia even more smoother, Noctis was able to enjoy a peaceful nap as his fathers car gliding along the road. He leaned back and on the car door, head lolling over his shoulder as he snored slightly.

"Hey Ignis, do you think we can find a motel to sleep in tonight? I don't think I can take another night of camping- my back is killing me!" Prompto groaned, and Gladiolus snorted from the backseat. 

The princes bodyguard crossed his arms. "Someone's a little too used to comfy beds, huh?" 

Gladio heard Ignis chuckle. "One might say the same for you too, Gladiolus. What was it you said this morning..." 

The man shook his head. "Ignis." he quipped.

Ignis laughed and flexed his fingers on the wheel. "I suppose there is no harm, after the hunt last night, our funds surely will allow us to splurge on accommodations for the next few nights." 

Prompto threw his hands in the air. "Yeah! Whoo Iggy, you're the best!" 

The prince in the back stirred at his friends exclamation and groaned. "Prompto, you think you could keep it quiet?" he growled, blearily staring at his friend at the front. “Some of us can't sleep as well as you do.” 

He laughed softly, and nodded to his friend.

“His highness needs his beauty sleep, after all.” Gladio joked, nudging Noctis playfully. He only returned the nudge with a seat of his hand. Ever since they set out that morning, Noctis had been cranky, even asking if they could keep the Regalia rooftop up. 

Gladio would ask him later if something was up, thinking the prince would need some privacy for such a question. 

“The nearest motel is an hour away, so you best behave yourself.” Ignis said. Prompto and Gladio mocked offended looks, Noctis had already curled in on himself, falling back asleep.

Prompto had immediately hopped out of the Regalia upon arrival, stretching his arms up to the air. Ignis shook Noctis awake gently, who grumbled. 

“Your Majesty, we are here.” he said softly, and Noctis leaned back and yawned. Ignis pulled back and allowed him space to step out of the vehicle, and shut the door behind him. Noctis stretched his arms, adjusting his bones from being cramped in the car for so long. 

“Hey Noct, we’re gonna go grab a bite to eat, wanna join us?” Prompto asked, already waiting by the gas pump with Gladio close by.

Noctis nodded. “You coming, Ignis?”

His advisor shook his head, pulling out his wallet. “I will meet you guys at the diner, I must reserve our room.” the blond shuffled off.

Noctis followed Prompto and Gladio across the street, the smell of greasy foods already reaching his senses. “Do you think the beds will be comfortable? Actually, I’m sure just about anything will be more comfortable than sleeping on straight up gravel!” Prompto moaned. 

“No one stopped you from sleeping in the back seat of the Regalia, you know?” Noctis said and Prompto frowned. 

“And miss out on campfire conversations? No way!” the blond replied, sliding into the booth closest to the door. “And besides, Iggy would probably say no to that. Big guy here thinks I need to build character.” Prompto curled his fingers in air quotations. 

“I’m right.” Gladio said, taking a seat beside Noctis. The prince had put a hand to his own stomach and mindlessly thumbed through the menu of the diner. 

His bodyguard ordered for them, making sure to order food for Ignis when he finally came back, waitress coming back with their soft drinks almost immediately. “I wonder how Cindy is doing.” Prompto said wistfully, staring out the diner window. Gladio shook his head. 

“Probably working away in Cid’s garage.”

Prompto turned his head, eyes alight with curiosity. “Yeah but, wonder what she's thinking about?” 

“Definitely not you.” Noctis said, popping his straw out of the paper holding it. He stuck the straw in his cola, taking a long sip of it. “No offense Prom, but she's kinda married to her work already.” he smirked, trying not to laugh at Promptos dejected face. 

The diner doors bell jingled as it opened, Ignis walking in. He tossed a key at Noctis, who clumsily caught it. “What's this?” the prince asked, holding the key up. Ignis sat down across from him, procuring a second key from his breast pocket. 

“The manager said that they only offered one bed per room, so tonight it seems we are splitting up. I will room with Prompto, meanwhile you and Gladio will share.” Ignis said, putting his room key back away when Prompto reached for it. “That's not a problem, is it?” 

Noctis sat back, crossing his arms. “Not at all. I get to share a bed with Gladio tonight. If I’m crushed to death tomor- ow!” Gladio punched his arm, Noctis cried out and held his arm gingerly. “Not cool man.” he whined.

The bigger man glared his way. “How long we got, Ignis?” 

“We rest for two days, I do believe we can take a job or two while we rest.” 

Gladio smiled. “Nice. A little vacation for us, huh? Might do us some good.” 

\------------

Motels in the desert seldom offered enough water for all the inhabitants, so they all had to take turns washing the days worth of grime off their bodies. Noctis flipped through his phone, little on the news websites and even less on social media since the fall. The prince rolled over on his bed, smothering himself with his pillow, grumbling. 

“You should probably hop into the shower while you still can, Prompto might steal all the warm water.” Gladio spoke, still drying his wet hair on his side of the bed. Noctis turned over and looked at him, and shrugged. 

“Unless Prom wants to make the other tenants just as annoyed, plus Iggy probably told him a lesson on water consumption again.” Noctis said as he sat up, phone discarded on the bedside table. He slid over to press his shoulder up against his bodyguard. “You know,” Noctis started, voice low. “We’re all alone tonight.” 

The bigger man let his towel down and laughed. “Yeah, maybe tonight I’ll be able to get a good night of sleep without Tinkerbell snoring right in my ear.” Noctis frowned and pushed harder against him, whining. 

“That's not what I meant, Gladio!” 

Gladio laughed and turned to pull Noctis into his lap, pulling on the princes cheeks so he could kiss him. The other was more than willing to reciprocate the kiss, allowing Gladios tongue to press against his. Noctis moaned, fingers gripping onto the others body for support. 

Eventually Noctis pulled away, breathing in deeply as Gladio peppered kisses from his jawline down to his neck. “Gladio..” he breathed, and his bodyguard bit down harshly on his neck, making him help. His bodyguard licked and sucked on the bruising skin, his kisses an apology enough. 

Gladios hands went to grab onto Noctis’ hips, pulling him close. Noctis made a high pitched whine when he did so. Gladio kissed Noctis again, muffling any sounds the smaller made. His fingers slipped beneath the elastic of his pants, ghosting his ass. His fingers travelled to the front, feeling the familiar slick feeling of Noctis on his boxers. “You're already wet, did you touch yourself while I was in the shower?” Gladio teased, rubbing him through his boxers. 

He tilted his head back a little, letting out a small gaspy moan. “It's been a long time, shut up..” Noctis growled. The taller man grinned, and cupped Noctis’ ass with his hands. He rolled over onto his back, Noctis placed on his lap. Gladio continued to massage his bottom, Noctis grinding down on his hardening cock. “I’ve been waiting for this.” Noctis whined, bottom lip caught between his teeth. “It's not the same just by myself, it doesn't feel the same- ungh.” 

Gladio had rocked his hips upward into Noctis, and the prince moaned loudly. A hand slapped against his mouth, Noctis whining against his own fingers. “Careful babe, if you're not quiet the others might hear you.” Gladio said languidly, another thrust punctuated by the end of his sentence. 

The smaller man leaned forward and panted. “Gl-Gladiooo… please, no teasing tonight. Just- _Astrals_ … Just help make me cum now.” 

When Noctis asked, it was like flipping a switch and Gladio immediately changed in character. He pulled Noctis down and rolled to pin him against the bed, Noct’s legs wrapped around Gladios as he ground his hips against Noctis’ sensitive regions. Noctis’ head was tilted backwards, even through the layers of clothing it still felt amazing. 

The brunet pulled away and sat back, already pulling down Noctis’ trousers and boxers. With the clothing out of the ways he could see all of Noctis, glistening wet and dripping. Gladio slid his arms under Noctis’ hips, pulling him closer and hoisting him up a bit so he could get a closer look. Gladio hummed and leaned forward, flicking his tongue against his princes clit, dragging out a keening whine from him. He repeated this motion before wrapping his lips around him and began to suck gently, eliciting even more sounds from Noctis. 

The raven haired man grabbed Gladio’s hair and tugged as he inserted two fingers into him alongside his tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Noctis moaned, breathy and loud. “Oh _Gladio_.” His body twitched when Gladio thrushes his fingers up into him, moaning and body instinctively clenching down on him. “Yeah- just like that Gladio-- oh!” Noctis moaned loudly, pushing Gladio’s head down. He could feel his beard scratching him softly, and it felt so good. Noctis whimpered as Gladio thruster his fingers up faster, choking on his breath as he gasped one more time. 

His body clenched and he came with a loud gasp, holding Gladio up against his clit as if it would help in any way. He landed back on the bed gasping, trying to get his breathing back to normal. His bodyguard pulled up, licking his lips. “Is this the part where I say something super cheesy, like ‘that was good’ or ‘I love you’?” Gladio asked, leaning over Noctis who still had a glazed look in his eye. He kissed Noctis, who returned the kiss lazily. 

“Mmm..” Noctis mumbled, licking Gladios lips. He could taste himself all over, but he couldn't care less. “I guess now it's my turn to help you feel good, huh?” 

Gladio shook his head. “I’ll be fine, your Highness.” he smirked. “You just go to bed, we have a long day tomorrow.” 

In return, the prince shook his head, sitting up once again. He reached for the hem of his shirt, anxiously playing with it. “You have a boner, and no way am I letting you cuddle me with that sticking me in the back all night.” Gladio put a hand over Noctis’ and gave him a reassuring smile. “Just a blowjob?” They had lacked any condoms to go further anyway. Gladio leaned in to kiss Noctis, this time it was an uncharacteristically sweet kiss. When Noctis pulled away, he slid out from under Gladio.

The bodyguard shifted to the side of the bed, throwing his legs over where he could rest his feet on the carpet. Noctis sat in between his legs, already palming him through his boxers. With one hand, he pulled out Gladios engorged cock. He licked a stripe from the underside, and then placed the head in his mouth. He sucked gently, his other hand going down to play with himself, already stimulated from his first orgasm. Noctis glanced up at Gladio through half-lidded eyes, pushing his head forward bit by bit, gathering more of Gladios dick in his mouth. 

Noctis began fingering himself as his other hand massaged Gladios balls, trying to take as much as he could down his threat. Soon he settled for bobbing his head, and Gladio moaned. He spread his fingers through the princes soft black locks, the other hand clenched the bedsheets tightly. “Damn Noct-- you're so good, fuck…” he moaned lowly. This seemed to encourage the smaller, who managed to push more into his mouth. Noctis gagged when he felt the tip of his partners cock at the back of his throat, but continued to go even as he choked. “Ohhh…” Gladio clenched his hair tightly, and Noctis moaned as his own fingers began playing with his clit, furiously massaging circles into himself. 

“Just like that- c’mon you can take more, can't you?” Gladio keened, pushing his hips forward and with the help of his hand on his head, he felt his dick pass the back of his throat. He didn't stop until he felt Noctis’ nose in his pelvis, sure that's all he would be able to smell. Noctis shuddered, moaning and gagging but there was no struggle. Gladio slowly pulled him back, only to shove him forward again. Noctis choked, but breathed through his nose. 

He felt Noctis convulse, whining high pitched but his body slowed and became sluggish. He had came, and soon it was Gladios turn. “Fuck--” 

Noctis pulled backwards until just the head of his cock was in his mouth. The smaller bobbed his head, sucking and licking his slit without abandon. “Noct-- gonna come, I can't--!” Gladio moaned as he came into the princes mouth, who sat still as each spurt filled his mouth. Noctis looked up at him, his pale blue eyes hazy with lust. He blinked, soon gaining the ability to move and he scrambled backwards, pulling out of his mouth quickly. 

“Shit, Noct- I’m sorry. Fuck.” he held out his hand in front of Noctis’ mouth. The prince shook his head, and tilted his head up so Gladio could see the way his threat moved as he swallowed his cum. Not a drop was spilt. “ _Noct_.”

Noctis smiled, a lazy but perfect smile. He leaned up to kiss Gladio, and when he pulled away, he still smiled. “I love you, Gladio.” he teased, pulling himself off the ground to sit on the bed. 

His bodyguard couldn't glare at him for too long, and he grumbled. “Now will you take a shower? You smell like sex now.” 

“You'll have to join me, we can't both smell like we just fucked all night. Plus we need to share water.”

Gladio frowned, groaning as he knew his prince was right. “You are such a brat.”


End file.
